Wolfram Beilschmidt
__NOINDEX__ |Quote3 = |Relationships = |-|Family= Conrad and Anneliese Beilschmidt He loves his parents to bits and is very respectful of them. He is usually the one they trust to look after his siblings and he never fails to complete the task. He is very thankful of his father for introducing him to Quidditch. Elisa Beilschmidt Out of all his siblings, he is closest to Elisa. They always hang around each other and turn to each other during particularly hard times. They know each other's strength and weaknesses. When they are separated as little kids without their consent, they would go absolutely batshizz crazy until they are reunited. [[Julchen Beilschmidt| Julchen Beilschmidt ]] While he is the closest to Elisa, he loves all of his siblings equally. Sometimes he is worried that because the siblings had gone to pairs, she would become lonely, which is why he would always try to include the younger girl in anything he and Elisa are doing. He is also worried about the fact that Julchen would brush off major injuries like they were nothing. Gabriel and Rafael Beilschmidt The most troublesome out of all his siblings, he is a slight bit more strict with them, but he still loves them nonetheless. He likes how they could immediately cheer up the family with their crazy ideas and shenanigans. He secretly likes the times when they would drag him to whatever crazy plan they do. [[Aspirin Beilschmidt| Aspirin Beilschmidt ]] His recently adopted daughter. He met her when he visited the Lil Bundles orphanage. Aspirin intrigued him and he stroke up a conversation with her, eventually learning about her narcolepsy and becoming angry at the people who overlooked her because of her condition. Eventually, he offered to adopt her, partly because he was sure she'd remain at the orphanage forever based on what she told him. He was also kind of curious as to why she doesn't speak when she has the capabilities to, but he decided that maybe he'd step into forbidden grounds and if she wanted to tell him, she will. |-|Friends= [[Lena Schmidt| Lena Schmidt ]] Though they may not look like it, these two are besties. This is because they're really competitive on the pitch, leading to others thinking that they hate eachother. Off the pitch, they're still competitive, but not as much as on the pitch. [[Pandora Hathaway| Pandora Hathaway ]] A new friend of his. He had faced off with her team and even attempted to send a few Bludgers at her way. He formally met her at Hyde Park when Pandora had bumped into him. They started a conversation and had enjoyed each other's company. |-|Classmates/Acquaintances= •'WIP' |-|Enemies= •'WIP' |Quote4 = |Miscellaneous = |-|Skills= Quidditch Having grown up with Quidditch, he takes after his father's skill in being a Beater. |-|Possessions= Wand She has a 10⅓" Oak wand with a Dragon heartstring for a core. |-|Etymology = Wolfram Derived from the Germanic element wulf meaning "wolf" combined with hramn "raven". Roderich German form of Roderick, which means "famous power" from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and ric "power". Beilschmidt N/A }} Category:CattyTheOrchid16 Category:DARP Category:Character